


1010 plays Overwatch

by Sir_RedWulf



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 only play Genji while J tries to support, Based off a stupid discord convo, I put me and my friends OC's into this to spread the cancer., Why Did I Write This?, absolute crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_RedWulf/pseuds/Sir_RedWulf
Summary: Neon J. is playing Overwatch one day and his son wanna join in. He soon gets a fucking stroke from them refusing to switch to a different hero.
Relationships: Neon J./Stroke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1010 plays Overwatch

It was a calm day at Barraca Mansion. Well, as calm as it could be with 1010 and their childish antics. While it seemed like they could take care of themselves, their manager Neon J has decided to relax. How? With a relaxing game of Overwatch. Right as the old war-vet cyborg was loading up the game, his sons burst right in. "Dad J! Dad J!" they all started to yell, and knowing them, they're trying to tell on each other for messing up something around the house. 

With a reluctant sigh, Neon J turns his radar head towards his sons. He loves them, with all his heart, but he's also had the thought of them being his earlier-than-intended demise. "What is it soldiers?" He asks in order to get them out as quick as he can, Rin speaks up "We're bored Dad J! Can we play something together?". And right as he was about to deny them, they give him the puppy eyes, a war crime of a tactic to J, but it works effectively, and with a resigned sigh this time, he allows them to play Overwatch with him.

The members all go to their rooms to join his group, and with a quick setup on Discord, they're all in a voicechat together. Neon J yelling at them because he wanted to play randoms but they invited several other members of NSR to play instead, resigning himself to his fate as he gets matched up against Tatiana, Eve, Yinu (Her mother let her because she's currently passed out on the couch.), along with two other artists, one android and one guy who wears a mask during his concerts.

As the match loaded up, Neon J barked his orders. "TROOPS, assemble into proper team balance, we need a healer, a tank, a-" before he can finish though, his screen begins to glitch. If he had eyes, they'd be twitching in rage as he sees all of his troops select Genji with different skins for each. And he grumbles, because he knows they won't fucking switch. So he decides to play Zenyatta to try his best to support them. And as soon as the match begun, it was utter chaos.

The five members of 1010 rushed out before him, to immediately get slaughtered. Eloni got shot by Eve who was playing Widowmaker, Rin tried to rush Tatiana who was playing Zarya and the result ended up with him flatter than a pancake on the ground after a well-timed punch. Yinu killed Haym and Zimelu simply by standing still with a turret as Torbjorn, the mask wearing artist known as Trance just kept launching Purl-Hew off the side of the map as Lucio, and Jack, the android, just kept taking away healing items as Sombra and shooting Neon J.

"TROOPS PLEASE." J begged to his sons. "PLEASE, PLEASE SWITCH TO SOMETHING ACTUALLY HELPFUL." but his cries fell on deaf ears as they just kept running into gunfire, the round ending with the payload they were supposed to move not even sliding an inch away from the start. More rounds kept going, with Yinu switching between Torbjorn and Mercy, Jack switching to a cancer McCree a few times and only using high noon on two people till he died. And even Subatomic coming in to replace Trance after he got tired, the astrophysicist showing off his tactical 1/1 KD as he kept just sending the members of 1010 off the cliff with Reinhardt's charge, killing himself in the process.

And then, Neon J finally couldn't take it anymore and started to get mad. "SONS, GOD DAMN IT! I JUST WANTED ONE GOOD MATCH, ONE! I WAS TRYING TO RELAX AND-" he's cut off immediately by his screen going haywire, making popping and cracking sounds as he begins to have a goddamn stroke because of his sons. The night ending with Neon J getting a fucking hospital bill because his sons wouldn't fucking play an actually good hero.

He loves his sons, but goddamn do they tire him sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first fic in years. If you want more stupid shit I guess just ask lmao. I might try more. Sorry this wasn't dialogue heavy, I just wanted to tell you how it went.


End file.
